Ultima: Webhenomenon
by Lightsoul9
Summary: the arachnid hero, Spider-man embark to unknown yet secret mission along with other Spider-people to save the multiverse from been rules by Orgs wraith but will be enough for him or his teams to rescue all of them? tie-in with the Ultima story
1. Intro

This story also took place sometime between before the Society been founded and after a battle where Spider-man was first fought an villains whose believed to be from another world reality namely, the Joker from the story Heroes vs Villains, which began the Organization to do their initial takeover run as they proceed to take their main purpose to conquer the multiverse. The set also been plotted that involve Spidey that take him out of his world by a secret military group other than SHIELD itself where their duty is watch and defense over the alternative reality from any threat of another dimensional conquest mainly the organization, as Spidey will embark to a whole new world to explore, he will be met and aided by other alternative heroes with the same spider-powers against a group of mercenaries and warlord that been chasing him in attempt end his life and some secret will be encounter and unfolded along the way that will shocked Spidey off his own original existence for good.


	2. Bad Arrival

(It was a peaceful night in the city, activities seems quietly calm with no over matter prejudice problem or some violation.)

BOOM!

(Or at least I thought it was)

* * *

(The shadowy figures then swung over few building while shooting a strange line of thin rope, heading to the site of the incident, the figures is getting closer as light revealed himself as the heroic web-slinger, Spider-Man, landed near at the blast point that damaging near a pawn store, preparing with his battle pose to what is coming to him.)

Spidey: Okay, now who in the world would be dumb enough to blow an nicely renovated pawn shop area (not something I ever want to buy something that is) So show yourself.

(Suddenly, a strange noise along with a vivid silhouette from the smoky burn with a little fiery sparks coming from the impact site, somehow it emerge from the ground to stand tall like literally way tall as a giant then height of an ordinary building itself, Spidey initially became slightly scared upon this figures.)

Spidey: What the shoc..

(Until suddenly, his spider-sense is kicking real close when the figures shoot out a heating laser from some kind of a blaster on it hand dead straight at him but thanks to his arachnid agility, Spidey vastly avoided the blast by jump and stick on a wall building behind him. But then, the giant then shoot at Spidey again repeated as Spidey moved again shoot his web to the top to zip out the blast range and landed on the roof.)

Spidey: Hey, Come on! I'm only asking question about that crash site damage report that basically you maaAAAAAAIIIIEEEE!

(Spidey bewildered felt a strangely yet striking vertigo pain on his head causing him collapsed down his feet. There, he felt a confusing dizziness that makes his vision of his surrounding into vividly strange with form of wavy, liquidity blurry view.)

Spidey: What's...Happening..to me? Can't think straight..hard to stand up..gotta keep it.. Together!

STOMP!

Spidey: Great, almost forgot about him.

(Hard to keep up with the reality he been struggle with, when the giant appeared again and revealed as advanced giant robot with a twisted strange red eyes as it ready to shoot right directly at the weakly defenseless arachnid hero definitely wanted to finish him entirely.)

Spidey: NO!

(Spidey quickly jumped out the shoot range as the robot blasted up the roof surface and went through the structure room also. The robot then shoot Spidey again as he still struggle to fight the headache and avoid the shooting rampage.)

?: He's more persistent than I thought, No matter, you can't keep away from my eyes

BLAM!

?: GAAH! MY EYE!

(Spidey's headache suddenly gone and back to full strength again)

Spidey: Alright let's finish this, circuit brain!

(He shoot out few web wrapping around the robot's feet making it temporarily stuck on the roof floor, then he swung by close enough as the robot tries to whack and smack with it hand but useless as Spidey reflexes was more quickly efficient than the bot anticipated. Spidey made it to jump on its head, right on the face.)

Spidey: Peekaboo, I'm over here, ugly!

(As the Robot heard it, he aimed it blaster at him, but instead.)

Spidey: See ya.

(Spidey jumped out in a nick time when the bots blasted in blank point thrashed it head off eventually came fall down to it diminished, declared spidey as victorious.)

Spidey: WHOA, Right in the face! And that's how you beat a gia..OUW! ooh okay, okay, still a little headache right there, ouw what was that anyway?

(Then he felt some vibration coming from the cellphone on his belt, he picked up and see it a text message on the screen and the written said "Need full spec on quantum equation on the lab, Grady")

Spidey: Ooh Right, the future door, D'oh! gonna buy dozen pack of ice to cool off this pain and get this thinking cap back up again.

* * *

(As the police were close on the scene, Spidey then shoot his webs and swung out the roof to do some errand for his classmate; But unknowingly to him, A mysterious savior wearing a medium wavy-back like spikes helmet, hiding in the shadow of another building blow his smoking gun as the person contacts to someone that assigned it via helmet comm-link.)

"Report."

?: Target secured, for now. Danger level began to escalate, we should move now.

"Not yet, there is still need to be accounted for."

?: They're already on the move since they brought the lunatic clown down here, and now...It won't be long until he and his associate became their brutal target.

"That's why we need to keep an eye on him, avoided before they cut off our opening, do you understand that?

?:...Yes sir, I do

"Then proceed as plan, if all else fail, do what you have to do.

?: Roger that, we'll do. Out

* * *

(The scene changed to viewed Spidey as heading home at Forest Hill, Queens with the errand stuff for Grady. Spidey made it home and coming into his window, Unmasked as revealed to be peter..(we all already know that), turn on his table lamp and jumped to his bed lying and try relaxing while pick up some paper list which he needed to check up.)

Spidey: Okay let see, Blueprint spec check, essential metal bolt and screw part check, Photo Album for senior grads check and few ice packs for the heads "ouw". Well that's everything, hopes that all I need for tomorrow and hopefully doesn't involved with muscle cuts "Yawn"

* * *

(The next day later, Peter packs all up the tool and stuff that his fellow lab-friend, Grady. As he about ready get to the Horizon labs at south street seaport, a leading company of think tank facility for young science and inventor learn and study to a better tomorrow, which is Peter take upon an internship on it.)

?: Peter? Peter, are you up yet? You better hurry up or you miss the bus.

Peter: Yes, Aunt May, be right out.

(Peter apparently having problem with putting all the listed stuff in one stuffle-bag.)

Peter: "groan" Note to self, make sure to ask Grady specifically for a lighter baggage. Oh this is gonna take too long than I thought.

(And then, Peter managed to make the stuff holding hold by web wrap it on his body while changing into his Spider-man's costume. Then, he up swung through out of his aunt's house but not far from the complex as he went to a secret hideout at unknown forest area where he kept his Spider-cycle out of a range, a hi-tech motorcycle with a spider-theme quality made by S.H.I.E.L.D's tech guy specially given from Nick Fury himself as a faster efficient router.)

Spidey: I knew I'm gonna need this baby to get me through

* * *

VROOOM! WOOSH!

Spidey: GAH! Only wish the throttle doesn't had to kick this hard!

(Spidey ride his cycle with many variable technique to overcome the obstacle as he faced on the heavy traffic road. as the street became thicker of a lot of vehicle during rush hours, he then jump boosted the cycle up and shot a web line from the bottom of the cycle and drove stick through the building wall and window then he jumped again and landed at the moving train's roof leads the way to the south street, then up maneuvered again to landed on the highway again nearly getting closely to the facility but unknowingly by him, the same soldier with a back spikes helmet watching over him, making sure his enemy won't attack when off guard someway.)

?: Better watch out, kid.

(Finally, Spidey reached his way at the campus and secretly hide himself and the bike in camouflage mode while he quickly changed back into his civilian cloth again approaching the campus entrance and went inside the building to find Grady's lab room.)

Peter: Okay, let see it's the right next to the platonic research and between the accelerator chamber..

"BUMP" "CRASH"

?: D'oh no! Not again.

Peter: Yap that's Grady, no doubt about it.

* * *

Grady: Peter! Lil' bro, how's hanging?

Peter: A little occupied for a moment, here, some stuff you been asking me for.

Grady: Radical man! Thanks so much, lil' dude, I really owe you one.

Peter: yeah, well it wasn't easy to get this thing all the way from queens you know.

Grady: Well, how else I gonna finished up the modified system for my awesome "Breakroom of Tomorrow" to see it in a better view of the future?

Peter: Yeah well, you might to take it easy on the whole time paradox quantity, it could cause really badly effect on the present you know.

Grady: Hey, that was before I knew there going to a crazy apocalyptic explosion near the city hall, but it's all over then thanks to Spider-man for saving the future before its second too late.

Peter: Yeah I kinda knew it, I'm just sayin', for..all our sake. You know?

Grady: Yeah, yeah, I got ya, bro. Oh! There's package box coming in for you, it right at the lab table there.

Peter: Really? I didn't expect any package for me.

Grady: Well, the delivery lady said she was ordered to gives directly to you, so I told her to leave it under the desk there and sign out the receipt

Peter: Oookay.. But a delivery lady?

Grady: not just some lady, she is quite nice and had strong figure with nice dark brown hair, light-dark skin and cute tomboyish look. now those the type of girl that I really hope to hook up...also include a cool nice personality..and of course in proper age also.

Peter: Alright, I get it. See ya at the next seminar, buy me some souvenir will ya?

Grady: Will do, bro, excelsior!

* * *

(As Peter enter the lab-room to approach the box, he then opened only to find a strange metal secure hand case-bag along with a tablet com on top of the case.)

Peter: Ookay, This is weird, by I mean weird I meant freaky incoming conspiracy hoohaa stuff. Gotta really careful with this, I just hope my spider sense to going kick in before this thing freakishly blowing out my face. Paranoid speaking, Rhyme.

(Peter at utmost carefully pickup the tablet and try to activated, then on the screen something like a little blinking light in the interface as Peter getting closer look and appear small sign word that say..)

Peter: hold still?

?: Scan recognized: Peter Parker aka Spider-man.

Peter: WOAH!

(In a flashing moment, a scanning facial sequence with spider-man mask icon scan matched his face which startled him, accidentally drop the device to the floor, as the tablet initiated a live video of a mysterious dark person that began speaking to him.)

?: Greeting Mr. Parker, I see you have your own highest clearance on building your own tech property and weaponry.

Peter: W..Who are you?

?: Let just say I'm a warning for what to come, and that came with a very tremendous consequences.

Peter: Like what?, a giant super cosmic glutton entity is coming to devour the entire solar system, been there, done that.

?: Well, it's actually in smaller ways, but don't just judge their way by only appearance, you might ended like the rest of you.

Peter: The rest of who?

?: Do you remember on the day where an attempt takeover were orchestrated by a certain lunatic villain who happen to be from an interdimensional world conqueror that began happen in the time square place, maybe?

Peter: Yeah..I remembered, that was about at least half year ago, that was some creepy clown that he trick me to lured into his turf but luckily I got help by some guy in a bat suit.

?: Which is also the one that help you back to your own world, but unfortunately, that battle is actually just for a test run.

Peter: Let me guess, intended to study my strength and my weakness so they can get the upper hand on me? Big deal, I can always get out of it and literally always win it all the time.

?: Yes apparently you are. And almost quite did too like fighting off that alien giant robot on the rooftop last night.

Peter:...Okay, let just get straight to the point: what are you really trying to do with me?

BOOM

(An huge explosion were heard somewhere outside the campus which Peter began to make suspicion on something.)

Grady: It wasn't me! Honest!

?: That would be it, Don't forget to look on the briefcase also it might come in handy, good luck, boy.

Peter: Wait! wha.

(Peter get slightly hissed and confused the same time for while but quickly look at the case and opened to look upon the mysterious sender's gift to him and..)

Peter: You got to be kidding.

* * *

(Another huge blast and explosion damaging few areas of the park area near the campus as the attacker even more engaged fearsome assault on the civilian also surrounding object it sees then..)

Spider-man: Okay Buddy, Play time over.

(Spidey swung down to the park ready to fight off the attacker. As the smoke began faded out, the attacker slowly turn around to Spidey, but he then get slightly flinched as it reveals to be a tall flaming head along with his body cover of some kind of molten lava hard skin as both his hand is seemingly on bright fire.)

Spider-man: Oookay this is quite a bad knock off, dude. Do you realize you just cheapin' off on my good pal, Torchie there?

(The burning villain didn't answered or talk at all then he lifted his arm aimed to Spidey, charged up the flaming palm of fire and..)

Spider-Man: Aw geez

(Spidey quickly avoid the sudden rapid blast assault but also carefully to not get hit on the innocent bystander that still running away from the park area.)

Spider-man: Okay pal, time to cool down this joint.

(Spidey sprung forward at the fiery villain head on while the villain fired more of his blast at him but Spidey try as reflexes as possible for not getting burn down in attempt. Spidey then shoot out his web-lined straight at the attackers' chest and somehow nothing happen as it right now leaving the villain only confusion as he look back at Spidey just standing right in the front and then..)

Spider-man: Wait for it.

(Then the villain felt a immense jolt as the web send a jolt of powerful electricity that stunned him for abit as he retaliated to form another huge fireball to strike death at Spidey, but Spidey somehow send another jolt on the line while not another electric shock but it makes the vengeful flaming baddies to suddenly turn into an iced-solidified frozen still.)

Spider-man: SHIELD Tech guy really pulled off nicely.

CRACK

Spider-man: But not good enough "gulp"

(The Icy solitude apparently can't hold it containment as the fire villain suddenly blast out of the ice and send a massive shock-hotwave that blew away almost everything from his surrounding including send Spidey flying helplessly up in the air.)

Spider-man: GAAAAAAAHHH!

* * *

(Then the villain set his eye at Spidey again and fiercely charges his fire power ready to end's the webhead still dangling in mid-air to ashes.)

Spider-Man: This is so not go..

WOOSH

(Then a flashing light zooming in and grab Spidey safely avoiding from been burn toasted.)

Spider-man: Wha.. Huh?

?: Having problem with the wrong crowd, Web-head?

(The flash savior revealed itself as Spidey's SHIELD teammate, Nova flew out of the away from numerous fireball that the fire villain threw at them.)

Nova: You really know how to make a new guy to quickly hate you, huh pete?

Spider-man: Ha-ha Very funny, Bucket-head, Now can we focus on the hothead down there before..

BOOM!

(And the arguable duo were hit by the ball and falling down to their demise as they seemingly pass out by the blast, then as they getting closer to the ground, they were quickly been caught saved by their other teammates whom is tall, dark and has strong proposition of strength power: Power Man.)

Spider-Man: Ooh my heads

Power Man: You two alright?

Nova: Yeah kinda. If only I could've missed that shot if he didn't so scared he move alot like a shivering baby

Spider-Man: Hey hey hey, I did not move like a scared baby okay? I move like..LOOK OUT!

(Spidey then jumped out from Power man's arm and shoot a web to the two behind him to get out of the way of an incoming deadly blast that the fire villain release and safety landed on the other side (well Nova and Power man instead were landed roughly instead for Spidey account) while 2 more teammates consist a muscle teenage man wearing a yellow mask and a green jumpsuit with a logo of a serpent dragon: Iron Fist and the last teammates is a girls wear full closed head to toe white feline costume: White Tigers, was just arrived at the scene to help.)

Spider-man: Like what a spider does.

* * *

White Tiger: Really? and this what? another one of your glory job gone wrong?

Nova: I told him that

Spider-man: Hey, I got this under control, I just..need a little backup. Okay, it got outtahand eventually.

Iron fist: Admitting is a one of the few path of learning the mistake for a better understanding

Spider-man: Wow, Where did I heard that before? oh yeah, about 2 years ago.

Iron Fist: And sum never get old

(The fire villain then stand before them while charge up another firepower to engage another attack again.)

Spider-man: Head up, team! this guy really feisty on the firing thing

White Tiger: More like a knockout of your reckless buddy, Torch but with bit more twisted if might add

Nova: Nag-nag let just bust this thing before...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

White Tiger: Hey what's that nois..

Spider-man: Woah!

(The fire villain then releasing a huge red lights that temporarily obscure the heroes's vision then as all clear, the heroes then were surprised to see that the villain is transforming into a mysterious teenage boy with a red hooded trench coat wearing a strange looking glowing watch on his right hands.)

Spider-man: didn't see that coming.

White Tiger: I think that watch in his wrist is the power source, it maybe out of the juice while you two were still fighting somehow.

Nova: You mean it's over? Aw man where's the fun in that?

White Tiger: There is no fun at all when he almost destroy half the park along in the process, numbskull

Nova: I know that, I just getting ready my battle mojo up again.

White Tiger: "groan"

* * *

Spider-man: Anyway guys, you there! identify yourself!

(The boy didn't respond on Spidey's statement.)

Spider-man: Okay, Why are you doing this, boy, what's your games?

(The boy still didn't respond)

Nova: Argh! What are you guys waiting for let just take this guy to SHIELD and..

(As Nova approaching closer in attempt to take the boy into SHIELD custody, Spidey's sense was jolted as if sudden danger is going to hit on them.)

Spider-man: Nova, Watch out!

Nova: Wha.. HEY!

(Spidey quickly grab Nova as they dodge down to the ground from a fast firing bullet from behind the boy that appear out of nowhere.)

Nova: Hey! What's the big deal?

Spider-man: Just look!

(Spidey pointed his finger at the boy's behind where there's a smoking exhaust hole of a gun which it coming out from a small portal that make the team gasp and awe by that.)

Nova: Ooh..Wait wha?

(Then emerging from a huge portal of his behind, an army troops of soldier with variety type from the infantry, a huge guy with sharp weaponize in each arm to a four-legger beastly feral with a cannon gun on its back while all of them wears black-white-gray armors with a helmet shaped like a football gear that had 3 eye each left-right side and in the front.)

Power man: Okay, we're in trouble now

* * *

(The situation seems calm and quiet as the soldier and the boy haven't move a bit while the heroes is in their position ready to battle which could be their biggest ever. then a second of hesitation, the boy somehow began to react on something, something that could..)

?: Grunts, kill them

Grunt: ROOOAAARR

(The Runner grunts shouting out a battle cry as they start engaging their insane attack at the heroes while they're a little startle but quickly engaging to fight off the hordes of unknown soldiers.)

Spider-man: SCRAMBLE.

(Spidey sprung into action, attacking few Grunt soldier by outmaneuvered along with punching, kicking, swinging and shoot few web wrapping on them while trying to dodge out from any bullet fire that came across him. Power Man also engaging by ramming and knocking them out of the way while taking a heavy hit of raining bullet but didn't felt any pains thanks to his indestructible skin flesh of his. Iron Fist battling his way with his martial art move along with his energized hand of his paralyzing some of the four-legger from ever running and firing of the innocent. While there, White tiger then use her speed and feral claw skill to disable their weaponry and take them down hard as she could. Then lastly Nova fired his energy blast at big goon as also pushing his shield to the max until he released a shockwave that blew them out of their proposition and their weaponry.)

Nova: ha-ha this is too easy, they even didn't making a break to us at all.

White Tiger: No surprise there, it more like they're moving like a ragdoll or some wimpy rack shack

Spider-man: Now you mention it, what that guy?

(As Spidey draw his attention back the red hooded teen while he just standing there and not moving at inch at all.)

Nova: Yeah well now he's completely harmless, I'll take the gig, see ya

(Nova boosted straight at the teens as he apprehended himself

Spider-man: Nov, Wait! Gah! does he ever learn?

White Tiger: Dude, does he ever?

(Nearly reaching the teens with obnoxious cocky confident, The watch from the red teen start to react on its own and in a flash of red light, the teen then suddenly transform into a giant red muscular reptilian monster causing Nova to instantly gasped and panic as the beast grabs him by his big hand tightly and shouted..)

* * *

Red teen: HUMONGOSAURS!

Spider-man: Humongo-what?

White Tiger: He's got Nova!

Power man: Man, I know this bustin' goon is just too easy

Iron Fist: We gotta help him

Spider-man: HEADS UP!

(The Humongosaur then increase his size into a tall building size and striking his attack by slamming down his fist at the heroes as they quickly avoided the heavy hit but the punch was so powerful that it caused a tremendous tremors and it pierced the field ground through creating a crater hole in it)

Spider-man: Okay, we're in trouble.

Nova: Hey, let go of me, you lousy big freakosaurus!

(Humongosaurus then shouting his roar at the captured Nova that making him alittle frighten as he can't said another insulting word for while)

Humongosaurus: RRROOOOAAARRR!

Nova: Eeh pretty please?

* * *

(Second before Humongosaurus going to do something bad to Nova, Spider-man shoot his web to zip spring at the beast's torso and shoot another web to blinded his eye temporarily then avoided from been hit to the chest and landed back to the ground. While Humongosaurus struggle to rip off the web from his eyes his teammates charged the leg forcing him to lower bow as for Power man reacted to leap jumped and seemingly cannonballed on its stomach as its agonizing and weakening him from ever hurting tightening further Nova as they now struggle to let go of him from it grasp.)

Nova: Can you guys do it even faster?

White Tiger: Can you at least just hold still?

(As the team struggle for the beast to let go Nova off his hand, Spidey think of something that he hoping it could work, he then climb a top the beast shoulder blade near it side-neck then Spidey grab something from his belt that looks like a strange looking orb shaped bracelet quickly placed on his right wrist, the bracelet clapping tight on his wrist as its activate on its own)

Spider-man: Okay, now wha..

(Spidey then felt his hand pull on something as the bracelet shown it interface of targeting sequence for weapon firing.)

White Tiger: Spider-man, What are you..!

Spider-man: Trust me, Tiger, this is getting alot weirder than already is!

(Spidey hesistated but firms adjusted as he aimed the target to the beast's head as Humongosaurus finally rip out his web covered face and angrily attempt to strike down Spidey, he grips the middle handle and fired onto Humongosaurus's face causing Humongosaurus to instantly drop him down to the ground and revert back to it normal size which also letting go Nova from its grip.)

Nova: Gah finally! I could've take him down with no sweat, but I just decided not to so I can't go you guys some time to take him down.

White tiger(was little hissing but sarcastically welcoming): Thank you?

Power man: Yo Spidey, nice gig gadget you got there, new tested SHIELD weapon?

Spider-man: Not exactly

White Tiger: What do you mean not exactly? you single-handly blow down the Godzilla size thug down to the count.

Iron Fist: Spider-man, is there something you didn't tell us before?

(Felt a little doubt as they wanted some explanation about the weapon, but as Spidey was about to talk about it, his spider sense is tingling of something dangerous is approaching their way.)

Spider-Man: GET DOWN!

Nova: What are yo..

(Coming in fast from behind them, a giant red-black rolling ball shaped object making a jump that stroke out the heroes as they manage to dodge it's bouncing doom until it rolls and bounces again attacking the team while they were little off-guard. Flew in the air, Nova was fed-up about the red boy's sneak attack that always caught in the way began to engage attack as his firing out his cosmic energy unto the rolling ball. The ball was too quick for Nova to get a better aim until he shoot down to the ground and created a small debris hole that eventually cause the deflect it's course and threw himself off-balance awhile in mid-air.)

* * *

Nova: You're mine now, punk!

(As Nova about to fire at the ball, a bright red light emerged again from the balls momentarily spooks his eye while the ball suddenly transforms into another red very fast-phasing creatures which immediately attacking the team with it lightning-fast punches and tackles making the team unable to subdue in that kind of speed. After that, the team were completely beaten and down due it few time of very fast hit except for Power man that is still standing thanks to his indestructible skin and also Spidey with his spider-sense and reflexes although quite taking a few and hurtful beating from the creatures.)

Power man: You okay, Webs?

Spider-man: Yeah, barely "ouch"

(Then the creatures stops running and reveals himself as he shouts..)

XL8: XL8!

Nova: "groan" Why he keep shouting like that!

Iron Fist: I'm sensing nonsense battle cries in play

White Tiger: Then again it's the only thing he could ever say at this point

Nova: Whatever he changing into, He's going down hard and done!

( Nova blast off straight at XL8 with rage and full charged as XL8 start running at him also but then...)

BAM

Everyone: NOVA!

(Nova then seemingly got hit by something really, really hard and sharp, got defeated easily by a sudden huge big attacker which is also color red and shiny like a jewels and diamond?)

Diamonhead: DIAMONDHE..

Spider-man: Oh SHUT UP!

(Spidey fired the gauntlet again at the red villain before he finished shouting as he seemingly been shattered to pieces by the blast and it reverted back to his human form. Then while he was down but completely out cold as he's going to change again by hitting his watch, Spidey wrapped web-pinned him at the ground immovable and unable him to punch the watch to change again.)

* * *

Spider-man: Okay, that's that, now..

(Spidey come forth at him as he begin an initial threatening interrogation by putting his foot down at the villain's watch bound arm so he won't struggle attempt to hit the change switch and aimed the gauntlet dead at his head with target mechanism lock and loaded yet the villain didn't felt intimated or grimace to Spidey's very harsh hostile movement.)

Power man: Woo Spider-man, take it easy, bro

Spider-man: Oh I am taking it easy, I just taking the measure to another level.

Nova: Hey I always taking the measure very seriously to the next level sometime, just not this far, no.

Spider-man: Sometime you just need to pushed a little further to get the job done.

White tiger: Spi, take it easy, alright, we don't want to lose it again, okay?

Spider-man: Okay then kid, less you could change again into something bigger, faster, stronger or something even abit nastier, I can instantly point this thing into your smallest molecule until it break down to nothing. So talk, now: Who are you and what do you want from me?

(The boy stood lied in silently firm with no hesistant to anysign of fear or horrifically looks on the boy's face as Spidey would hesitated to pull the trigger right at his head which make the team to wary doubt at Spidey's hardcore trigger fingers, until the red boys shows a slowly suspicious yet devious small smirks on his face as he up to something that make Spidey and some of his team to grew some fearful goosebumps sensing that something worse is about to happen right now)

Nova: Uuh, why is he smiling...

PTHOOM

* * *

(Numerous sighting of powerful pillar of light suddenly released from the ground near the team and few other area of the city, opening a portal to an open space, releasing a horde of grunt's fighter and artillery dived down as they began firing down their weapon, destroying building and hunt+kill down the innocent in their path, the invasion has began as Manhattan entering an all-out war against the invader from another world.)

Nova: This look kinda familiar

White tiger: We're under attacked! we need SHIELD help now!

Power man: We're gonna need all the help that we can get, like FF, Avengers, anyone!

Spider-man: It was him! He and his puny armor football jockey goon distracting us from the real problem. You better tell me who the heck is planning this or I'm seriously going to get off of my own moral code in this gun point right now!

Nova: Whoa, is he serious?

Iron Fist: Decision had to be made as the currents is began to dreadfully ripples the course of the situation.

Nova: Meaning..

White tiger: Either this or we're all just scraps.

Power man: INCOMING!

(A dozen coming in fast and started firing right at the team but was protected by Nova's barrier shield. But unknowingly the barrier suddenly breaks through by their blaster laser and eventually shattered the shield along as Nova went collapsed as his power were weaken.)

Power Man: Nova!

Nova: Oooh, what just hap..

Spider-man: Everybody, get down!

(Spidey make a quick aim at the fighter and with slight doubtfully firing a shockwave from his gauntlet that instantly blast out the fighter

and crashing down like flies.)

White Tiger: Good aim

Spider-man: And now..GAH!

(The red light flashing up again obscure Spidey and other as the red boy suddenly disappear from the web-wraps.)

Spider-man: No! where did he..

(Spidey spotted him as he turn into a small grey creature with red clothing as he running toward the defeated Grunt. He then grab some small device from his back and gave a tiny yet visible smirk in the face mocking them as he pressed the button and suddenly they been warped out disappears in thin air.)

* * *

Spider-man: Gyah! He got away, that nasty little..!

?: Spider-Man! Team! Can you read me?

(The calling was coming from Spidey's comm-wristwatch calling by SHIELD director himself, Nick Fury.)

Spider-Man: Director Fury, Sir! I'm sorry, we almost have it if we didn't..

Nick Fury: You can explained when we survived this day. I need you and the team to head down to the time square, we've detected a huge energy anomaly of extra dimensional proportion with the up-growing invader army coming in to our world right now. I'll meet you there as soon as possible.

White tiger: But Sir! With that much armada, we're going to need more super-people and heroes to contain this much attack!

Nick Fury: I could hope thought so too, Tiger. But Unfortunately, you're the only available heroes that I got right now, we got the intel that most of the another team, legalize and independent can not be contacted right now or getting a signal on any of them, we're feared the worse that they might have been compromised

Power man: Whoa, that's really bad, isn't it?

Nick Fury: I already engaging all of SHIELD operator to defend and secure all the bystander as they can, so you better get here now and fast before we're losing all our last own advantage here.

Spider-man: We're on our way, Fury, over and out.

White Tiger: Pete..Can we really do it?

Spider-man: We do it like we do it before, the best we can.

(As Spidey is going off to headed to the battle zone at time square, the team seemingly following him as well due to probably been motivated by his enigmatic obvious yet quite convincing quotes of inspiration.)

* * *

(Then, when the hero were already gone, the mysterious female armor agent reappeared from her hiding spot in a tree branch while she was watching the whole thing and in somewhat feared as she witness the invasion that has began to escalated with more of the grunt coming out from the portal in the sky.)

?: Sir, Are you seeing this? This is gettin' outtahand and fast, I don't think Spider-man would able to handle this even with his friends, SHIELD or any other heroes left in this world somehow.

?: "That maybe true, Agent Zorra. We had to make sure this world's Spider-man mustn't fall to the enemy's hand, he may be our only hope that topple off the Org's latest scheme."

Zorra: You mean technically his our last hope to save all the Multi's, right? And what if he didn't even make after this.

?: I think you already knew our answer would be.

Zorra: "sigh" Yes sir, moving in to combat, we're gonna need more troops if we wanna keep him to make it out alive.

?: Affirmative, E.T.A 20 minute locking on the square. Good luck, Agent.

Zorra: Over and out, "pip" I hope you're ready for the worse, Pete.

* * *

(Then, at the scene of the battle, Spidey and his team were on the way to Time Square with most of them riding on their SHIELD battle vehicles with a type of 4 wheeler and motorbikes with based team individual theme. They ride off fast and swift as they could to avoided from intensive raining firing alien-laser or any kind of alien device that could go boom.)

BLAM!

White Tiger: Oh man, they're reigning all over the place! It's a massive shooting gallery here!

Power man: Okay, does anyone knows who we might gonna up against, The Skrull? Kree? Galactus's Mad dog?

Iron Fist: Judging from the soldier, They're the same army that we fought back at the campus park.

Nova: Only more tougher and meaner..and uglier this time.

White tiger: That mean we only beatin' out the weakest link?

Spider-man: So much for the ruse, GAH!

(A falling of fiery enemy's debris almost hit on top of Spidey and made it unharmed from the explosive crash as he look up and see Nova between the building, practically shoot down almost all fighter he sees)

Spider-man: Hey Buckethead! Watch where ya shooting'!

Nova: Can't hear ya, kinda busy here!

(Then a welcoming parade full with laser and bullet raining in front of them as they tried to get away from the death range. Spidey shoot a web line from the bottom of his bike and simultaneously ran the line perfectly adjusted it balance while releasing it weapon mechanism and blast down the firing Grunt squad below him caused to break off it defensive line. Then another obstacles over Spidey's team in the street as they're up facing a thug-troops of the Runner Grunts firing their deadly variety weapon at them from machine gun, mini-cannon and also rocket launcher. White tiger then storms off to meet head on while she activated her bike's weaponry to cut off their rampaging streak, she also increasing her throttle speed as she began to slice and dice over them with her electrical tiger claws together along her bike as releasing it weapon claw on its front-tire lock then performs a spin out a tornado like strike claw, slashes out most of the runner out of her way while Spidey hovering over the building wall and windows and also kept firing at the grunts above them as to cover them from sudden attack.)

White tiger: We're only 7 block away from the rendezvous point but I don't think we gonna make it effectively if we're about empty up our ammo like this.

Nova: Hey I got plenty of that, y'know!

(Spidey shoot another web line again to another building on the next side and instantly zipped straight to the building window and stirred down and jumped back to the street.)

Spider-man: We're going to have to use a quick shortcut. Head to the bridge subway tunnel now!

(The team then follows their arachnid leader to head down to an unknown abandon subway tunnel under the bridge as few fighter were also going down after them. There, as they kept their speed at high synced following through the trail of tunnel to who know where he's going to lead them and try avoiding from blowing up by unwanted enemy firefight.)

Power man: Yo, Spidey! Where the heck are we..

Spider-man: There!

(As he pointed in front them, it was a dead end of concrete wall full ahead.)

Nova: Are you outta your mind? You wanna us to crash it?

BAM

(The banging sound it came from behind them as the fighters still following them but due to their large construction machinery and the tunnel's small spaced wall, the fighter began to break apart through the density space and spontaneously explode the war machine out but it didn't stop at the spot as the fighter were flying too fast, it's burning fiery scraps is forcefully dragged on its own, as if it was following to doom the team in burning hot with no other way out now they seemingly going to crash at the death wall or even burn alive by the scorching debris.)

Iron fist: I feared we may never be as whole in matter anymore

Nova: If I would die in this stupid tunnel, I am so gonna all "Ultra Nova" on you forever, Web-Head!

Spider-man: You won't, and We're..GONE!

(Then almost near to hit the wall, a mysterious glowing portal appear out of nowhere that instantly they steps in and vanished into the portal as it closed, leaving the fireball of debris to end it mindless rampage by crashing the wall without harming any unwanted casualty in that tunnel.)

* * *

(Wherever they are, they seem to be alright as they somehow roaming into a wormhole of another dimension.)

Nova: Okay, Spidey, You better tell us where the heck are we now?

White Tiger: Wait, I think I know this place, this is gonna the negative zone, right?

Nova: The Negative what?

Spider-man: Yeah, for an emergency escape route for alien invasion type thing like right now, Fury told me about it since he asked Reed Richard to built it for just this occasion

Power Man: Man and I thought I saw everything.

Nova: Great, we're definitely safe in a dimensional backward limbo world and how do we suppose to get out of here?

Spider-Man: Just need to add some coordination number on the system navigation panel and..There!

(The system activated it beckon signal on one of the vortex door with it light number 03.)

Spider-man: Hit it, Guys!

* * *

( And there they're throttle up their booster speed straight into the door and disappear back to their real world where they were out from the bridged train tunnel above it which also almost close to the Time Square battle.)

White tiger: Spidey, Look

Power man: Oh Christmas!

Iron Fist: I feared the worst is lay upon us.

(What they objected on the fearful matter was: Time Square has become a battleground of dead zone that mostly been occupied by a variety battalion army of Grunt soldier, strange mutation vicious creature, devastating artillery weaponry and even a pack of giant robot which Spidey knows and fought about last night. They're engaging a very intense parade of dimension, only that stand was a few of heroes that came to aid and fought off the invaders and some SHIELD agent try to hold on the line.)

Nick Fury: Spider-man! Team! Over here!

(Spidey and the team heard and saw Fury and his other agent at the alley corner, was covered behind the wrecked side-stand car while kept shooting off the enemy as they came closer while trying to keep on firmly whelmed)

Spider-Man: Fury, what's our situation? Where's the other heroes?

Nick Fury: Currently unknown, we already tried to contact almost everyone from the Avenger to the X's. We feared that they might been defeated or got captured while earlier we been doing some rural investigation on several interruption all over Manhattan. Then we discovered that the enemy was built another inter-dimensional doorway that linked to the abnormal parallel cosmic being, which we suspected also to be the same device that mischievous Asgardian god Loki, was used to invade with his army, the Chitauri years ago. Before we could make the proper preparation to quarantine few several area, it was already too late when the trigger was already pressed.

Spider-Man: We're sorry, sir, we should've known that the red boy was only distracting us to keep us out meddling their plan.

Nick Fury: Don't be, you do what you have to do, beside the trigger's signal was detected right near at the center proximity on that big portal door there.

(Spidey slowly upward his head slightly to pick on the trigger perpetrator that Fury describe, then he suddenly caught in a shocking revelation that the villain standing near the portal manically laughing his head off is the very known villain that Spidey recognized and fought a long ago.)

Spider-man: Oh no not him again.

* * *

White Tiger: What? you know him?

Spider-man: It's that crazy creepy psychotic clown guy that dragged me into his world-turf.

Nova: A clown?

Spider-man: Doesn't matter, we gotta stop that portal before it send almost all of them into the city.

White tiger: Even the world, obviously

Nova: Then let stir-up some scrap!

(Nova, White tiger, Power man and Iron fist sprung into action to gave Fury and his agent some cover for recuperate their assault, Fury somehow noticed when he look upon a strange orbital logo target logo on Spidey's arm.)

Spider-man: Well, I'm off.

Nick Fury: Wait, where did you get that device?

Spider-man: Uh, I kinda found it?

Nick Fury: That is not an ordinary toy you got there, son. That is one of most advanced yet dangerous weapon machinery that ever built in this whole universe.

Spider-man: Uh, I got this from the package girl that brought in my lab at Horizon, I figure it could be you since you do this very secretly all the time anyway.

Nick Fury: Oh no..They got you didn't they?

Spider-man: Wha? what are you talking about?

Nick Fury: the A.R.M.O.R. has reached to you, and that means we're done for.

Spider-man: What? Who the heck is A.R.M.O.R.? and what do you mean we're...

Nova: Gah! Hey Web-brain, a little help here!

(Spidey was caught in a moment due Nova shouting for help as the team in pinched of trouble due the increasing massive troops and heavy arsenals kept them low on their move to attack.)

Spider-man: We'll continue the conversation later

Nick Fury: I'm afraid it won't, Peter

Spider-man: Not if I can said about that.

(Spidey swung into the battlefield to help out his teammates while linger of unanswered question upon the device he wield on been put on hold for later maybe after the war.)

* * *

(Meanwhile near the portal, Joker maniacally laughing out yet he sending more the troops and arsenal enough leveling up the whole states.)

Joker: BWAHAHAHA! I love the smell of fiery invading army and the sound of screaming peasant in the morning, make my heart melt with love...and burn with sparks flies like a BURNING FIREWORKS OF PAINFUL INFERNO! BWAHAHAHA!

Spider-man: It's that really you can do?

(Spidey fought through the grunt as he intensively fought his way by punch, kick and few web throw to clear off the upcoming faceoff against Joker.)

Joker: Well, well, well. Where there's a web, there's along came a 8 legged freak, how's it been Spider? it's been almost a year since we first met.

Spider-man: Yeah, like bad ached in my back, which is I'm gonna do if you don't stop this thing right now.

Joker: Sorry, Can't find the reset button. But If you were true by what you are..

(Joker grab a big deadly bazooka with various arsenal around it and death-straight aimed at Spidey.)

Joker: Then BRING IT!

* * *

PTHOOM

(Out the blue a flash of light suddenly appear between them and came a couple of unknown struggling people that had been launch from the light, rolling tumble down and hit side of damaged cars, separated from each other side.)

Joker: HEY! NO PARTY-CRASHER!

(The two unknown people appears in pain yet they shake off the dizziness from their head and able to stand up, Joker suddenly know one of them as he has a blue skin with streak line around his face wears high tech helmet, light green suit with few light pattern and finally on both hand and feet were glowing green with a slight stained pattern on the skin.)

Joker: Kang! It's that you?

Kang: "Grunt" It's been a while, Joker.

Joker: Do I ever. Last time I heard, you've been outted from the pack to a different disagreement back then.

Kang: Actually I rejected their offer on their idealist to conquered and just destroy it, I've walk a path with more nobility in mind by ruling it to save them all.

Joker: More like a box of screw loss. What the fun in that if you can do for mayhem-destructive fun of all the world?

Kang: Sorry, I have no time for this, I have my own agenda with him.

Spider-man: Me?

(Kang lift his arm in mid then somehow a bizzare design-shape yet highly destructive rifle cannon came from his glowing gauntlet like hand via teleportation and straight aimed to Spidey.)

Spider-man: Gulp!

* * *

(Before Kang pull the trigger, a web was shoot caught by the weapon caused to shoot other way.)

?: You're not getting ridden' me that easy.

(The second person then revealed himself that he move and fired web like Spidey does, only it suit design more hi-tech and had a red skull within the spider logo, only been battle damaging maybe from his previous fight with Kang.)

Spider-man: Wha..Who are..?

Spider-man 2099: I'm you!

Spider-man: Excuse me?

Spider-man 2099: Technically, I'm your successor, from the future!

(Kang struggle to get a grip on his weapon and he fired at Spidey 2099's position and hit car cause to explode right behind him and injuring him quite badly)

Spider-man 2099: GAH!

Kang: Do not interrupted, Bug! This is for the sake of all universe's timeline, it must be done!

Joker: Aww that's suppose to be my job. Well if I can't have him, NOBODY CA..

KROOOOMMM!

(From another side of the street only a few foot from the main portal, a powerful massive shockwave along with a mysterious monstrous giant red glowing creature came in a sudden before them as the creature also set its eyes on Spidey.)

Kang: Megatronus.

Spider-man 2099: Shock! This is bad.

Spider-man: Eh, can any of you please tell me what THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!

Joker: Whoa, You mean that's the real deal of the most biggest badasses of the original decepticon there? Wow, he really do live up to the material.

Kang: Begone, Megatronus! This has nothing that concerned to you or your affair!

Megatronus: On the contrary, it does to them.

(Megatronus smash his fist to the ground causing a tremor then suddenly appearing a numerous of flashing vivid light sighting around the time square area, at its revealing to be a shadowy army of villain and other creature that even baddier with the rest, came to call to get Spidey dead or alive obviously)

Power Man: Woah

* * *

Iron Fist: I'm afraid my prediction are true, and sometime I hated myself when I'm right

Nova: Oh man, why does it had to be him all the time anyway?

Spider-Man 2099: Spider-man, you have to leave now!

Spider-man: What? I'm not going to run while the whole world is going to the fritz!

Spider-man 2099: You think you have to do this hero thing seriously to the death? none of that matter if you're going to lost everything you had like all the rest of you!

Spider-man: The rest of..? What the shock are you..?

White Tiger: PETER WATCH OUT!

(Kang finally rip out all the web from his gun then he changed it shape into more bigger powerful and devastating upgrade of it which immediately fired out to Spidey before his sense could pick up the reaction that fast.)

(Spidey consciously crossed his arm around to cover himself as helplessly going to be annihilated by the blast.)

PTHOOM!

(The orb device on his arm suddenly glows a flashing ray of light and emitting of energy wave that frequently stop time and space, everything becoming slowly standstill. Then, the orb somehow reacted something on the inside that sounded like a mechanical bit and gear stirring crunch and again releasing a massive blinding light that zaps through everything from the time square to almost past Manhattans itself until it all went white and slowly faded to eternal black)

**To be continue..**

* * *

**Reviewed anything you want to add if you like**


	3. Infitrate

BEEP...BEEP..

?: Agent Zorra, do you read us, over?

Zorra: This is Zorra, I am alive and well bare, mostly

?: And the target, what about the target? Do you still have him?

Zorra: Yes, I have him, but he took a pretty nasty hit and we need a lift back home for medical intention stake.

?: Understood, sending the jump right away.

Zorra: Understood, Over.

?: "Groan" Wha...Wher?

Zorra: Sst, It's okay, everything is going to fine, for as we only hoped, I guess.

WHOOM!

(Up in the night sky, a circling light appears right above Agent Zorra and the injured Spider-man as it spin faster and spiraling till it forms a portal wormhole that shined out a light over the area where the two lays, as begin clear they're in the ruined state of Time square block and maybe most of manhattans were destroyed, possibly from the aftermath of the previous Spidey's battle against 3 major villain in the spot, fire debris everywhere, heavy damage building and worst of it, some dusty remain of what left from the war casualty could been brutally vaporized by the enemy's unknown advanced weapon tech.)

Spider-man: Arg..Is this ..Am I dead?

Zorra: Sorry, but not yet.

(The portal lifted Zorra and Spidey up in the air and heading to the hole, Zorra sees the city in terrible and horrific shape as she held her arm tight on the still unconscious Spidey, they eventually went into the hole and just that, the portal closed and puff out of the existence, leaving the world that Peter known and protected in question uncertain. For now.)

* * *

?: They did WHAT?

(In the Org's emergency infirmary room, lies the Joker at the sick bed as he had really bang up condition with few bandage and cask almost over his body as he's been treated sided by his devoted sidekick, Harley Quinn in her nurse outfit. Beside from his bed, the angry Norman Osborn has shouted him as Joker informed him.)

Joker: Ouw! Easy with the shouting, Pal.

Harley Quinn: Here it is, Mr J, I brought ya some more ice for that boo-boo leg of yours (Drop on his cask leg)

Joker: OUCH! Watch it, you dolts!

Norman: So let me get this straight, you were order to go there as part of the extended plan but by then, you just been cut off by a couple of a discarded members of the Org's highly decorative elite team?

Joker: Can ya believe it? Kang and that big Megatronus guy came out of nowhere trying to get in the way by destroying the Spider-kid before I did. Then Kang pulls out his wicked nasty gun pointed at him as he's about to kick the bucket. Pow! Everything went bleached white and the next thing I only knew, I was brought back here again, in casket really.

Norman: And that all you could think of? Did even Spider-man survive from the blast?

Joker: Beats me, Whatever those two is up to, they're mean business on getting the bug in their hand, even they had to decimated the bug boy's world with no time flat, I mean I'm just lucky enough able to made it outta there alive.

Norman: Hmm, so the infernal time conqueror and the illusive ancient alien robot were up brawling each other for unknown reasonably on one arachnid misfit, huh?

Joker: That's what I heard, sort of OUW!

(Harley accidentally dropped the thermos stack on his casket right arm, causing more pain than ever.)

Harley Quinn: Oops, sorry mr.J.

Norman: Thank you for the information that you excruciatingly gave your best and I hope for you a speedy recovery and hopefully return to our cause again, evening.

Joker: Uh Yeah. Sure thing, pal, anytime

* * *

(As Norman was off going out from the sick bay, leaving Joker confuse himself to wondering why the all the sudden mood changing. As Norman were out far away from the infirmary lobby, he then pick some beeping signal from a communication device he had under his jacket cloth.)

Norman: Yes, what is it, Octavius?

Octavius: How's the progress of our misdemeanor?

Norman: Sadly, not what we could expected by a long shot, Kang and Megatronus both came intervened our operation before we could determine whether he still alive or not.

Octavius: Hmm, it would seem our general affair with the arachnid has turned the tide into a competition that we're now realized just how high valuable he is.

Norman: The boy mustn't gone out dead just yet, he could've had some help by the "other one" possibly to secure him for their own deviant agenda or more

Octavius: Then the preparation cannot be waited any longer, we have to move now!

Norman: Already sending the team over to the near-distant world where the once our previous life went by, it won't be for sure until we had the right fragmented details wither he survived or not

Octavius: What a coincident, so have I.

* * *

(Meanwhile in someplace that is all pitch black with nothing around it, until shade of light was spotted and opening, it shown a blurred view of a sleeping person, but it keep on slowly till get clearer revealing as it was Spider-man laying down on a medical like bed as his eyes is woken from his slumber while still a bit banged up and doing recuperated his injury for while longer.)

Spider-man: Ooouuuww, What..was..that just hit me back there?

?: You're got hurt and almost die.

Spider-man: Huh?

(Spidey turn his head to see 2 person standing not far from him: a small blue male and tall purple female, both wearing same protective armor jump suit and helmet that also has the same waving spike model. Then Spidey look around the surrounding and deduced he's in a kind of futuristic infirmary room where he's been patched as he look himself been cover with few bandage, small cask around the arm, over his exposed upper body while still retain his mask on although it's also damage also.)

Spider-man: Ookay, Where am I now? And what are you doing to me?

Zorra: We're saving you, we'd almost lost you after Kang shoot you out.

Spider-man: Kang?..Oh right! Yeah I remembered now, that crazy jester, Joker, came back to my turf again for another score with me but this time, he brought an whole battalion of deadweight football creeps wrecking over the time square, and then all of sudden, Kang appears out of the flash along the other that it said to be related to me from the future!

Commander: And then also burst out Megatronus Prime, the original decepticon tyrant which also brought out his own henchmen and hired gun all wanted to take a piece of you.

Spider-man: Megatro..You mean that Fallen decepticon robot character from the poorly reviewed Michael Bay's Transformers 2 movie?

Zorra: Yes.

Commander: At least we know of.

Spider-man: 'cuse me?

Zorra: They were going to capture you for their own agenda that we haven't know about it yet, especially they're not exactly good on sharing off the bounty to anyone else for sure.

Spider-man: A bounty? So all that world ending invasion thing back then is just to get me for their unknown dominance plan? I mean what is so special about me, I just a guy swinging rooftop, shoot web and save someone from falling top of the building. A..and back to the top of the matters: Who the heck are you people?

Commander: Why don't we take a walk and explain everything to you and your situation, Won't we?

(Spidey take a moment and quickly conclude.)

Spider-man: Alright, lead the way, "sir"

* * *

(Spidey then follow the 2 people as they went through the infirmary's door, walk across in single path that lead only to a single big rounded floor at the end.)

Spidey: Eeh.. why do we stop here?

Zorra: Stand by.

PTHSSST!

Spider-man: Whoa!

(Spidey spooks abit when the platforms suddenly move and float on its own.)

Commander: Jumpy, isn't it.

Spider-man: Noo!..Maybe a little.

(As Spidey is amazed and confused at the same time, the platform flew forward over through a giant cylindered techno structure like tunnel, giving Spidey a touring as he sees all over as its wall is actually contained some of a gridded moving machinery within the visible glass-layered structure, yet it also has a spiraled line like streamed complex construction that seems to rooted and flowed through the tunnel till at the end. Then, zooming inside the stream, on glassed shield fabric, is the people or more precise, agents walking through a corridor way, doing and working their way normally as they do as if the law of gravity wasn't any problem as they go and pass by almost through the angle of the spiraling lined road ahead while they seem still to be grounded to the floor without some kind abnormal glitch of hover or floating sideways. After they reached over the hole entrance of the tunnel and seemingly outted, Spidey then goes more awing as ever as he look at a mega humongous domed like hollowed-wide based construction, maybe even more wider space, making Spidey and the other two were littler than an ants, with a sky gaze sized long as the walling structure building shows many hexagonal pattern construct, like inside of a bee hive except it's more tech based with circuitry all over. Then, at the center, which constricted with a long thick hard tech provider pole from top to bottom of the hive, where it heavily provided together for the main command station bridge in the middle, as the platform finally stop and parked to at the main bridge next to the briefing office chamber. Then finally the commander and Zorra open their helmet and revealed that the commander is an dark blue with light streak Anthropomorphic Hedgehog and Zorra is a human female with dark skin and has asian-decent on her.)

Commander: Peter Parker, Welcome to A.R.M.O.R.

(Spidey was too excited and seems drools upon the magnificent of the HQ that he simply can't hear or aware of the Commander's respond.)

Zorra: I think we give the touring a little too much

* * *

(In a deserted area of manhattans from the aftermath that unreasonably brought nothing but a devastated ruin place and few small fire that still visibly around the street. Then down at empty street, a group of people only be seen from their random overlap shadow as they walk and scavenging something that they commissioned by someone higher.)

?: Geez, what a dump.

?: Must you said that after this?

?: Wha? I'm just sayin..

BANG!

?: Who's there?!

(The building suddenly collapsing and crumbling down on top of them, seemingly bury them alive.)

CRACK!

* * *

(Then something moving under the bricked rubble, as it starts shaken faster until it burst the debris off from the buried team as a sand-made spherical barrier had protected them. The sand then opening up as it revealed the team is none other than the Sinister Six: Shocker, the yellow black super villain armed with an amplified supersonic vibro-shock gauntlet. Vulture, the red-black high-tech sky-hunter like villain with an act on preying down from the sky. Rhino, the heavy muscle that enjoy running rampart and tore anything his path with his indestructible horn. Electro, the energized electric powered fiend with the habit to fry his target to crisp. Lizard, an untamed reptilian with bestiality that is sharp as his teeth. And finally the shape shifter crook that could armed himself into weapon from his own body made of sand is..)

Sandman: Okay! Who's the wise guy that just..

(Sandman stop his sentence as they sees another rival of their hunting for the same price also and that is the dark ramifications of the Avenger itself: Moonstone, the gravity manipulator and power impulse with the fun for thrill. Superia, the enhanced super genius villainesses with accessories weapon that more for kill than it looks. Lady Deathstrike, the lethal mutant woman with a savage attitude to struck down her enemy with her long adamantium nails. Scorn, the deviant techno-symbiotic fatale with the ability to built and create any mechanical into her personal lethal weapon. And finally, their pack leader wearing a distinctive clothed armor, carry a sword while his head is wearing a purple mask with a crowned object on it.)

Shocker: Zemo! You're darn dirty purple snake! You almost crush us!

Baron Zemo: My apologize, dear friend Shocker. That building is merely blocking our way.

Vulture: And you didn't even care to notice us first before you tremble down a bricked wall on top of us?

Moonstone: C'mon. Honey, we didn't actually mean to...step on you guys anyway

(Chuckles)

Sandman: HEY! That's not even funny!

Lizard: HHSSS!

Shocker: I hate to say it, but I had to, and I say we take him down a notch and teach him how it feels to be flatten on a rubble of dirt, without a single air underneath it!

Baron Zemo: Now, now. Let's not be hasty over to a little matter.

Rhino: Ya' scared? Hey, I think he scared.(chuckles)

Baron Zemo: Hardly, but I prefer to be away from an unnecessary clash affair that may not go well in fact.

Electro: Is that so? Well, we're not afraid of you or your cheerleader pack or any kind that involve gendered restrain problem at all!

Superia(silently glares): What's that even suppose to mean?

Shocker: It means talk is over, let's fight!

(The sinister six then charging to attack Zemo's team with no spare to waste.)

Baron Zemo: Ladies.

Ladies: GRAAAA!

BAM! POW! SMASH! CRACK! BOOM! BANG! KRASH! GYAA! OOF! OUW! EEEEEK!

(The battle between the six and the villainess avenger was engaged with a loud beating, punching, smashing and pounding against each other, thought the scene somehow did not focus on the fight, only directly on Zemo, was left behind with strangely calm and only stand still at his ground while the fight seemingly continue to grow to intense yet Zemo didn't avail to respond to it, only then he suddenly bored and yawning through the whole fight and then..)

Zemo: I say, that came out pretty well.

* * *

(The fight is over and the result is unbelievable, the Villainess Avenger won without leaving a few scratches: Rhino lying down unconscious after few attacking and ended up with a single upper-punched by Moonstone. Vulture was tied on a steel roped wire, hanging dangling by a walled flagpole on top as Deathstrike's deadly sharp nails clipped off his bladed wing. Shocker got himself jolt till he dropped down paralyze by his own shock blast deflected by Superia's invention. Sandman and Electro got themselves a double whammed as they fought the illusive Symbiotic as she changed both her hand into mechanical response ornament for both of them as Sand man was sucked full into her giant vacuum cleaner while Electro, tried to struck her with his pure energy form, only to be caught in the lighting rod she made as he's sort of trapped inside as his energy was exhausted out right down to the ground as it punctured through it.)

Moonstone: Wait, something amiss here..

(As Moonstone thought, Lizard somehow and mysteriously gone off the scene, then something is crawling with reptilian hissing as the Lizard is sneaking through the rubble, silently right behind Zemo as he's about strike directly at his back.)

Moonstone: Zemo! Watch..

Zemo: I know

(Then he jumps out the shadow, claw on aimed dead at the helpless unnoticed Zemo about his end on the back. But Zemo in a flash grab a sort of spray can from his pocket and pressed right at Lizard's face, releasing a loud sonic wave effect shocked the lizard to broke his attack following simply but effective knock in the head with Zemo's sword bottom handle, drop down and passed out completely.)

Zemo: What do you know, it works after all.

Shocker: I oughta admit, you really know your way, "Ma'am".

Vulture: This is humiliating.

Sandman (Rambling while trapped inside Scorn's tech sand bag): C'mon! She's definitely cheating!

Zemo: It appears that they also had no idea what they're looking for either.

Shocker: I reckon that! We're presumed on recognizes job to find the bug boy's whereabouts after the attack or at least, his mortal remain.

Zemo: Then..We may have a common similarity that laid us on one occasion.

?: Zemo, are you reading me? Come in!

(The holo-vid screen display of Norman Osborn just popped right in front of Zemo.)

Zemo: Yes, Mr. Osborn, I read you loud and clear

Norman: Have you gained anything that the clown overlooked? Is it another way that would've proof for the Arachnid to be alive somehow?

Zemo: So far, no avail Unfortunately. But, we do have the same commonality with the other association.

(Zemo turn Norman's screen vid around to viewed the pathetic defeated of Octavius's Sinister Six by Zemo's Lethal Avengeress.)

Shocker: Oh shoot, it's the big man.

Vulture: Nevertheless, still the obnoxious arrogant and yet quite flipped as ever

Zemo: I highly doubted they even knew where they're looking.

Norman: Miserably shameful indeed, but what I know about Octavius, is that he never would send his own men to search on a wild goose this desperately.

Zemo (Turn the screen over back to him again): How so?

Norman: Octavius normally sent his six to the invidious time and places that the Spider-man would ever go that he usually do during his routine.

Zemo: So if this isn't his order to search the ruin for the boy, than why..

?: How predictable.

(Zemo and the women was stunned when a sparking electricity and melting liquid skin was came out from the six's, showing their metallic robotic faces to them to see.)

Shocker, Lizard, Vulture, Rhino: Did you really thing I would be doing this foolish so-called chase just on find on one insect being?

Moonstone: You mean we been duped!?

Norman: Literally.

Shocker, Lizard, Vulture, Rhino, Sandman, Electro: Now that I have you all in place, no one will be intervene my plan as I about to capture the Arachnid with my own way, not even you, Osborn.

Norman: You think you can get away with that?! I'll have your tentacles cut out and hung over on my corporate office wall when I found you!

Shocker, Lizard, Vulture, Rhino, Sandman, Electro: I was hoping you said that and I welcoming you to try. Before I go, here's a little gift to all your demonstration effort to my test puppet.

(The robotic six's red eye starts blinking brighter along with the beeping sound that looks like a ticking time bomb.)

Shocker, Lizard, Vulture, Rhino, Sandman, Electro: Ta-Ta and may hope you survive to what upon next we met. "ZAK"

TEEP TEEP TEEP

Zemo: This is certainly not my good days.

BOOM!

(The blast was enormous as the smoke went high in the sky, either Osborn's team were survived or not is for now unknown.)

* * *

(Meanwhile back at Spidey, as he's been done given the brief on his situation and his current world as he took it well..)

Zonic: So I hope you're not taking this situation a little too far as..

Spider-man: A little too far? A little too far?! Aside that you is exactly like that blue mascot hedgehog from a certain franchise video game that I likely played when I was a kid, just informed me that my world just got destroyed, my friends and my only family were either kill or stranded somewhere in multiple dimension hoo-ahh, and now there's a dozen megalo-baddies with a grudge nuts and psycho bolts that trying to get my head even they're willing to kill each other just for me, is that how a little too far looks like!?

Zonic: ..There's more

Spider-man: GAW! What else?

Zorra: Osborn and Octavius

Spider-man: What?

Zorra: We've contain a vital information that not only Osborn and Octavius were alive and definite working with the Organization, it's also most of your rogue gallery were in it also, spreading terror and war over the most of the multiverse system

Spider-man: Okay, stop there for a minute, you're saying that Osborn and Octavius were alive and still doing on their old devious self like they use to back at my world and they also work in one league?

Zonic: Yes, is there any different?

Spider-man: Pretty plenty actually, Norman Osborn and Otto Octavius would eat each other when about looking something they really interest to their work, and that's not just only the bad part, oh no, these two willingly to thrown each other into the hill if had to till only one of them is the winner. Trust me, it ain't pretty

Zonic: We figured they would've be, that's why they were willing on by getting into you.

Spider-man: Figures, last time they wanted me is Norman wants to built an spider-army mercenary that planned to overthrow Nick Fury's own squad. But then, came also the Symbiote which in case, Venom if you might add.

Zonic: We did, and some of the Symbiote was already in productive state to arms their troops, known as the Grunts

Spider-man: Grunts? Well, that's kinda fitted name for a goon soldier, not to mention we'd kinda beat down easily their lowest rank.

Zorra: We're also monitoring on their activity including the other faction which they're just as bad as Maleficent herself

Spider-man: Okay that name, Maleficent, the big bad wicked witch lady from an old disney film, still hard to believed that she's frantically capable on ruling the world even the multiverse.

Zonic: You better believe it cuz it's happening.

(Zonic press a button that embedded in the interface table, then it a holo-wide screen just appears out above the table.)

Zonic: Not by a long shot.

Zorra: Our recent investigation over numerous world zones including once yours has currently been occupied by few of the Org's troops and warlord. That in which, as you can see, building their Tran dimensional post for delivering new freshly refugee they came insight to that post

Spider-man: Refugee? You mean people, right? Living people, and where they're taking them?

Zonic: Possibly sent over to labor camp or an industrialize corps to increase their army to boot.

Zorra: And also, since your world had amount of superpowered populace that would able to threw out the oppression before it completely rule over, it was confirmed, that they were sent to a special maximum prison for any potential either had power or even willpower to fight, preventing for them to make an up rise to the Org ongoing.

Spider-man: And let me guess, you want me to go there, break in the prison, free the inmates and hopefully able you bring enough people with power and potential to bring down this "Organization of ultimate evil" before they're willing to do something worse than they already did, huh?

Zonic: You catch up quick. Actually, we were going to sent some of our best team to storm place and transport post before they're even could sending their troops right back at us. But, you may have a point there.

Zorra: Peter, You don't have to do this.

Spider-man: I appreciate that you were able to save me in almost nick of time and pretty thankful for the handy gadget you gave me during the siege, but is one thing for sure that staying down and lay low is not exactly my forte.

Zonic: We're understood that and we gladly willing to help overcome this ordeal while the crisis still ongoing. But as we told and warned you since you are the only..

Spider-man (slightly stagger): Are we gonna keep doing this or you're willing to give me some detail on how am I going to that prison without less detected?

(Zonic and Zorra went slightly speechless for the moment but then immediately respond.)

Zonic: Very well, since you're so determined

* * *

PIP

(The screen then shows a schematic of some blueprinted large building facility that is definitely a highly maximum dimensional security prison.)

Zorra: This prison is no ordinary stockade for any other ordinary interdimensional refugee that the Org frequently captured.

Zonic: It's specialized for any newfound refugee that has special potential or even special power that the org considered them dangerous and fearing that they could able to topple the Org's down if they kept on loose.

Spider-man: Sound like my kind of people.

Zorra: And this kind of people may be our best and probably last resourceful help that we need to outrun the Org's foe once and for all

Spider-man: So what are we waiting for? Let's go down there before..Ouw!

(Spidey felt pain on his kidney while getting up too quickly.)

Zonic: Perhaps not for this time of being

Zorra: You still need more patching on that wound and burn..And maybe some work load on your costume.

(Spidery look at himself as his costume had too much damage of tearing, ripping and burns while his condition aren't quite near prime state.)

Spider-man: Hehe, yeah, I think so too. But I'm still going, y'know

Zonic: You definitely are. But for now, rest, get some sleep and we'll call up when you're up and ready

Zorra: I'll escort you to the nearest infirmary.

Spider-man(easing and open his mask.): Thanks, Let's just hope is soon for the better of both of us.

(Spidey and Zorra walk out the briefing room and headed to the nearest infirmary to continue his treatment for his first attempted inter-dimensional mission as fast as he can recover.)

Zonic: Very well then

* * *

Computer: "PERSONEL ANALYZE, AGENT X67 AVA 70-ZORRA, GUEST INTENDED, SPIDER-MAN, CONFIRMED"

Peter Parker: Nice

(As Peter and Zorra went inside the bay, an asian teenage boy possibly 15 years old with low wavy hair, wearing lab coat, writing a noted stack possibly a medic personnel, doing a check up around the medication counter and few file ingredient etc.)

Zorra: Medic, you got a patient here.

Hiro: Yeah, I know, just leave him or her here just as soon I finish managing few matched Ingredient so..

(Hiro then stop his sentence as he then turn around and sees Peter Parker in his damaging Spidey costume.)

Hiro: Gya! Whoa! Spider-man-San! I mean Peter-San! I mean..

Zorra: Peter, this is one of finest medic/tech expert/field support personnel, which coincidentally came from the same world as you also.

Peter: He is?

Zorra: And his name is..

Hiro: Hiro! Hiro Takachino, ARMOR's resident geniuses, It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Mr Parker sir, or do you prefer to just Spidey?

Peter: Well, you can call me just Peter.

(Peter shakes his hand with Hiro's, although is abit shaken due his overexcited to finally meet his idol.)

Zorra: "Ehem" Hiro, if you will..

Hiro: Wha? Oh right, right! Sorry, Kinda abit nervous to finally the one and only true..

Zorra: Hiro.

Hiro: Oops, Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean to..

Peter: It's okay, the big little blue guy already told me everything, especially that I'm possibly the last of my own counter-universe of all multiverse affair maybe

Hiro: Oh, I see.

Zorra: Hiro, we need you to patch him up cuz we're about to go on head to head through the Org's doorstep.

Hiro: You mean you're really going to break into the org's supermax prison that actually possibly filled with few of imprisoned superpowered people and guarded by some more powered and ruthless guard and warden in the Org's ranking?

Peter: Yyeah, that's about it.

Zorra: Okay, You know the drill, Hiro. Make it happen.

Hiro: I'm way ahead. Wait right here, Peter-san.

(Peter then sat down at the bed corner while waiting Hiro to grab on something that could help him recovers faster.)

Zorra: I'll get the preparation ready for a quick training lesson.

Peter: Training lesson?

Zorra: You don't think that we gotta let you go to the jail without a proper knowledge or surviving skill to an inter-dimensional battlefield, huh?

Peter: You maybe have a point but I took a lot of training in SHIELD and pretty a lot punishment over the past years, really

Zorra: We know, We seen the footage, it wouldn't be that different at all, this test is pretty much like the lesson you took from SHIELD before, it's actually gonna be easier than you know.

Peter: Really?

Zorra: Cuz' You'll get this.(Pointing on the orb weapon on his wrist) And you'll not going out there alone without your new team.

Peter: New team? You mean like one of your agents?

Zorra: No, It's more..alteration survivor of yours

Peter: What?

Hiro: Hai! Here is this.

(Hiro then brought them a device that looks like a tube-shaped arm pressure tool, then he placed at Peter's left arm and somehow he felt something that is sting under it.)

Peter: Ouw! What the heck did you..Oooh..

(Peter suddenly faded till pass out sleeping in medic bed.)

Hiro: The healing liquid is in process; hope he's up for the test.

Zorra: And he will and definitely not doing alone.

* * *

(As Zorra and Hiro goes to work on his treatment and training, Peter, peacefully slumber into his dreamland as his memory somehow flashing back through the earliest experience when he became a Spider-man at year one and he first met with Nick Fury.)

Nick Fury: Son, we need to talk

(Spidey's first official introduction with Nick Fury began when Spidey fought against the Trapster when he robbing money from an armored bank van, though he successfully apprehended the villain, the effect of his gadget caused alot innocent bystander to accidentally stuck in a very sticky situation.)

Nick Fury: Your motivation is admirable but your actions do cause quite a problem than what you appear to be. That's why I can teach you how to better train yourself, a better hero, the ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN.

Spider-man: And how ultimate is it?

(Nick then grabs his gun and fired up in the air, the plasma bullets came down then hit a walled flagpole that broke off and hit right at the almost escaped Trapster in the head.)

Nick Fury: That Ultimate.

Spider-man: Woah.

(Then fast forward to the point where after he joining with his official team with Nova, Power man, Iron fist and White tiger as they went through together on adventure and few silly-goofiness along the way, even in disguised undercover at midtown high school or fought out some of Spidey's rogue gallery like Rhino, Shocker, Vulture. Including SHIELD wanted list like, Beetle, Mesmero, Whirlwind, Zodiac group and some repeating quarrel with the Venom Symbiote.)

(Then, Spidey's memory move forward to unknown territory of his past, somewhere inside a dream when he was asleep, where Peter standing on a strange watery floor with nothing at all but a thick mist fog.)

Peter: Hello? Is somebody there? If this some kinda nightmarish guy that Strange and me fought last time, then I'm not doing with this pajama, man.

(Then a faded yet glomming light appeared behind the mist, as it approaching closer to Peter as it shadows getting closer.)

Peter: Ok then, if this is the fight you planted on me you want, you're gonna get it.

(Then, the shadow suddenly became visible, as it appears to a mysterious blind old lady seating on a strange chair with structure like web around it.)

Peter: I..I..I'm not usually about to fight with a helpless blind old lady that somehow look related like my aunt.

?: "Smirk" No, I am not exactly your aunt May, Though, I would you advise to hold still for moment.

Peter: Hey, what are yo..

(The old lady approach Peter with her hand placed each side of his face and immediately flashed some unanimous glimpse of image and picture that is rapidly going faster than Peter could even process all of it, helplessly zooming deeper through the trance, he shout and scream to his dear life till everything went to blanked white.)

* * *

Norman: OCTAVIUS!

(Somewhere in Org's tower lab divisions, where Norman Osborn (in his Iron Goblin armor), blasting the door by his repulsor ray palm with anger, shocking the scientist that been working on their latest and innovative invention effort for their conquest.)

Neo Cortex: What the scraps!

Snaptrap: Wha? Who? Where?!

Doofenshmirtz: Ouw! My finger!

Norman: Where is he? Where's that traitorous excuse for tentacle tool shift for species been hiding for!?

Doofenshmirtz: Huh?

Neo Cortex: Mr Osborn, not wanting to cause some of an unnecessary commotion with you or Octavius, but you may have rudely interrupting our latest experiment for our antihero-cloning project here.

Norman: Oh do you, In that case, let me put in a very simple and quickest way to do it.

(Osborn pointing his palm full with repulsor charged as he threatening to destroy a machine that contain some dangerous material that would produce enough to make a powerful lethal living weapon.)

Snaptrap: He's gone cuckoos!

Doofenshmirtz: Is it too late to make a run for it?

Neo Cortex: Mr Osborn, No! You can't destroy that machine, if you blew it up, it will..

Norman: Not until you all tell me where I can find that miserable metal seafood went or I'll will..

?: Even so, it wouldn't brought you any good to gained, wouldn't it?

* * *

(Appear from the other side of the lab's doors, a hooded man with small beard and mustache wears long jacket coat, attiring black metal and zipper ornament over it, pointing a red crystal tip shaped gun at Norman as he's pointing his repulsor palm likewise, cause a standoff situation with the scientist helplessly stuck in the middle of crossfire.)

Doofenshmirtz: Oh poop.

Norman: General Lodo, how please to be acquainted from you

Padro Lodo: I'm willing to do so as I afford to maintain absolute order and efficient on every sector league that is under my watch, especially you

Norman: Truly admirable, As I would do my own part for the success of the Organization, I'm only require if you would do tell me the information of Doctor Octavius's whereabouts, and then I'll be on my way.

Snaptrap: This is so not what I'm assigning for

Neo Cortex: Yes it does, and I fear it could get alot worse when some them strike first

Padro Lodo: It seem there's only one-way to settle this matter with more faster solution.

Norman: A bigger gun?

Padro Lodo: A better authority.

Norman: Wha..GAAAH!

(Norman get jolted by strange pain over his muscle and his body suddenly levitated on its own, immobilize him, as if it was been casted by none of other than..)

Maleficent: Really, Mr Osborn, do you really have the nerve to do that?

Snaptrap: KII! The dark creepy horned lady!

Doofenshmirtz: Oh boy, this isn't going to end well.

Maleficent: If you looking for your old associate, he's not here, I've sent him out for n important mission to locate and hopefully capture the traitorous rogue, Kang and the Fallen. As I ordered so I would get my hand on those monstrosity snake!

Padro: While that, you can easily searching back on your insect obsession without any disturbance from any of the member that would interfere

Norman: Don't test me, Lodo! We both know that this faction is all about contest sport with no spares to be left out or spoils to be outted, and that include with the members that have been splintered from us!

Padro: Well, that's quite true as what we do, we're evil, but that doesn't mean we can't be civilize to one another not without our true goal is and some of it practically for pleasure.

Norman: Meaning?

Padro: Put it this simple, Osborn, either you go out there and capture Spider-man dead or alive or kept on tantruming over worthless rampage all over the castle for a mere tumbling pride and you'll be ended up in the underworld stockade with a rerun of your own defeat inside YOUR HEAD FOR ETERNITY!

(Osborn, while preparing charging his repulsor just spew out his frustration, thought it deeply about what Padro said and concluded with his weapon down, which allow Maleficent to lower him down back on his feet.)

Norman: Very well, there's no point anyway for going reckless and wreck everything just only for my own pride, but know this! If I ever heard or see one of member is carried just one Octobots on them, I'll burn it down extremely.

(Norman, Padro and Maleficent take a moment glaring each other as the lab scientist still cowering in fear as the situation still heated. Then, Norman is leaving the lab as he's resume his search for Spider-man.)

Snaptrap: Is it over now?

Doofenshmirtz: I..I think so.

Padro: It's alright, gentlemen, you can resume back to work again with more destructive and deadlier that make them to not think twice about fighting back.

Snaptrap: So that's it? We can get out now?

Padro: Yes. Now as I say, BACK TO WORK, WORMS!

Snaptrap: Gah! Right away!

Doofenshmirtz: Working on it!

Neo Cortex: Sensitive material, comin' through!

Padro: "Sigh" Villain these day, can't seem to hold out their ruling hunger for just a grueling minute

"KAW"

(Above the ceiling log, a dark raven flew into the chamber and landed on Maleficent's shoulder.)

Maleficent: What is it, Diablo?

Diablo: "Chatter"

Maleficent: He did WHAT?

Padro: Is something a matter, Empress?

Maleficent: I'm afraid I have to take a leave of absence, our unpredictable mischievous of a god just return with a disturbing news that I haven't informed yet.

Padro: Hmm, I can't imagine how that would turn out to be.

Maleficent: Do whatever you usually do, but be warn, this is a crucial moment since the day we created this Organization, so remember this: Don't make me regret.

Padro: Considered done.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at ARMOR, after few short periods of Spidey's training lesson, he, Zonic, Zorra, Hiro and a couple of other agent is at a port field of multiple gateway platform that incased within the glassed floor for his first interdimensional jail breaking, though he first nervous then aware that he wanted this, hoping he could find his friend and family back again.)

Zorra: You're ready for this, Pete?

Spider-man: Ready or not, it's all about the timing, and time is running out short right now.

Hiro: Here, Peter-san, It's ready for your journey

Spider-man: You're sure this thing is equipped with everything that I may really never know would but had to use it somehow.

Hiro: All most important thing you had to do is trust your instinct and yourself, Peter-san. We'll be right beside you. Via communication uplink comm that is, for a needed knowledge if you may want some few answer that you need to ask during your journey actually.

Spider-man: Rriiight.

Zonic: Contacting..

PTHOOM

(One platform suddenly emerged from glassed floor of its structure gold steel of the hexagon shape's half upper side standing straight, activating its energy field and power to open up a portal to its appointed coordinate location of the Org's supermax facility.)

Zonic: This is just the part of the Org's entrance facility that only can be access through their main gateway within the compound, Zorra and the other agent will watch your back till you could manage to get the gate before they close up the pathway.

Spider-man: Sound like a plan; hope you guys know what you're doing after even I could get there.

Zorra: Trust me, Peter, We have our part and so do you.

Hiro: Vortex is stabilizing, you good to go!

Zonic: Good luck and hope you survive the experience.

Spider-man: Funny, remind me someone that I once really respected.

Zorra: Last one is a rotten egg!

Hiro: Ganbare, Spider-man-san!

(Spidey give him a thumb up as he, Zorra and the other 2-support agent; both human male, wears red and green suit, all went through the portal and heading to the appointed world were the Org's front gate facility is located.)

* * *

KRRSSHH

(As Spider-man and the other arrived, they also had to pass through a dark forest in the nighttime while the weather is raged into a stormy heavy rain and blazing thunder that is strong it's almost like the lightning nearly touch the ground, while carefully not to get hit as Spidey jump and web swing over the tree while the agents running through rugged forest really fast thanks to their standard enhancing ability on their suit.)

Spider-man: You know, your boss could've warned us about this weather in this time at another worldly climate status maybe.

Zorra: Sorry, couldn't predicted, had to be done on some degree

Spider-man: As long is in the same degree.

Zorra: Ookay.

Agent red: Sir, we have one

(Agent red detect and point on a glimpse of spotlight that it directly shine upward on the hillside, not far from their arrival point.)

Zorra: We're getting close, arms ready, people

Agent green: yes ma'am

(The team goes forward as stealthy as possible on avoiding any of their booby traps or caught by the spotlights till they make it close enough to the front gate where few of Org's troop between standard and blaster Grunts and some the neo-shadow type heartless guarding the door extensively secure, they viewed from behind the bushed while Spidey is checking from the top of tree, hiding in the branch while getting a better view from there.)

Agent red: Looks like they got the entrance uptight, usually they don't added this kind of number in only place.

Agent green: Maybe is a setup.

Spider-man: Or something that Org goon would go through to protect what inside there, whatever the cause, we need to get in there pronto.

Zorra? got any idea?

Zorra: Well..Just one.

* * *

(The Grunt observe the area with their 3 eyes at the same and then went on suddenly some large coming in from the sky that make them so suspicious as it coming in closer and closer and..)

Soldier Grunt: Evac!

(A large chunk of mountain rock just dropping down hard as stumbling toward the door while the Grunt went on time to avoided right till it hit it, but had no effect as the door doesn't even dent.)

Soldier Grunt #1: What the heck was that?!

Soldier Grunt #2: Keep your eyes fill, they maybe more to come somewhere, alert the other inside for backup

Soldier Grunt #1: Control, this is guards 1, we need an immediate surveillance and assisting men on the front point and..

Blaster Grunt: Eeh, guys?

Soldier Grunt#2: Hey big guy, don't get too close on that or..

(Then, both soldier was curious enough to see what Blaster is pointing on as there's a deep punctured hole on the side of rock and sees something a beeping light that beep faster and faster and..)

Grunts: oh no

* * *

BOOOOOMM!

(The rock exploded with tremendous wave shock that decimated the front guard Grunt to dust and strong enough to make the big gate suddenly knocks down to the inside, instantly wide open.)

Agent green: Now that's I call a big bang

WEEOO WEEOO WEEOO

Grunt station comm.: ALERT! PERIMETER BREACH ON THE FRONT, ALL PERSONNEL ENGAGE FOR IMMEDIATE ASSAULT.

Agent red: Looks like we make a huge commotion down here

Agent green: In packs really, so how supposed we can get to the gate with the mob swarming all over the place now?

(Spidey then jump out of branch and landed down around the agent.)

Spider-man: The real question is: how far are you willing to go under?

Agent red And green: Huh?

Zorra: Spider right, there's an unguarded sewer entrance that led directly to the experimental chamber labs, we can go over there and make our route head started to the gate.

Agent green: You're sure about this? I mean really, a sewer? With those creepy nasty dismembered dead thing of..

Spider-man: That's the only chance we got for further more until we get inside.

Agent green: But..

Agent red: Time running out, they're getting closer.

Zorra: Let's move, keep your head down.

Agent red: You don't have to tell us again.

* * *

(The teams move out from their hiding in a bush, away from the gate that already filled with a lot of patrolling Grunts. Then, The team headed and reached at the sewer's entrance as they went in as Zorra leading the way as Spidey beside her, wall crawling the pipe tunnel's layers. Though, one of them isn't so quiet comfortable with the sneaking plan underneath the enemy fortress as he creakingly step on something gooey and slimy that make his skin crawling.)

Agent green: Ewww, this is so gonna be creepy if I even knew what this thing made of.

Agent red: Ssst, Keep it down, bro, you want to get us caught for a simple strange goop thing that you step in?

Agent green: Noo. But I'm so gonna sue them to buy me a new battle boot

Spider-man: Guys, stop!

Zorra: What is it?

Spider-man: Ga! Wow.

(Spidey halt them off for a moment as he felt his spider-sense is tingling of danger up ahead and to his surprise; his vision suddenly had a X-ray capability as he able to see through over the complex and sees amount of rushing Grunt and their war beast, looking for them, and added an precision vision that deepening sharpen his sense to able locate where the gate is.)

Zorra: Did you find the gate, Pete?

Spidey: I think so, and it's on heavy guard duty by couple of massive behemoth in front of it somehow but how I did..

Zorra: You should thank to Hiro for that. He modified the brace that connected to your brain wave and made it amplified your spider-sense to higher state.

Spider-man: He did? Wow, he really is a big help, isn't he?

Zorra: More than you think, which way do we go now?

Spider-man: Eh, that way, it'll lead unto their armory and been watch by some grunt like guard dog type with various big guns on the backs

Agent red: Streaker Elite.

Zorra: Let's move, we got little time than we have now.

(The team continue through the sewer as they reached right above the armory chamber which been guarded by a large version of the streak grunts with more firepower on the back.)

Zorra: We're here

GRrrr..

Agent green: And right on top of him.

Agent red: Sstt

(Slightly popping out the loosed-panel of a tiled floor, a miniaturize elongated camera is set to look around the area, while looking over few shelved heavy weaponry, they also see the beastly Streak guarding around while his weapon is beamed in infrared on full alert.)

Agent red: Look the beast is doing his job well. One sight from his blaster and we're dust.

Agent green: Bummer.

Zorra: Not yet, I still got few trick to make that thing go off his clock

Spider-man(Hanging web upside down): And that would be..

(Zorra grab something like a small silver pebble ball from her utility belt.)

Zorra: Ticking that thing out of the place.

Agent green: Oh boy

* * *

(While the armed streak routinely circling around the chamber, Zorra slowly open again the panel and release the pebble as it spread over the floor, which make the streak goes alarmingly charging up his weapon and hurrying to the point where he hears the crinkling sound.)

Streak grunts: GGRRR..

ZZZIIINGGG

(Curious and eager, the streak on one silver pebble that slowly rolled before and stop upon him, then it vibrantly move to a faster rate which the Streak went straight on hostile mode by targeting the laser and simply fired till it dust.)

Streak: Grr..?

(Little did the creature noticed, until it was too late when numerous thousand of the same silver bits start circling around him, nervously readying all weapon to shot at nearly every angle, but unfortunately..)

BLAM! BLAM! BOOM! KA-BLAM! CH-BOOM! KRASH! PTHOOM! CH-BOOOOMMM! BANG!..TING..TING...

Agent green: Is it over?

(Spidey then go up, slowly pop the tiles up again to take a peek, he then goes awed as he open the panel up and sees the whole armory is completely trashed, weaponry were wrecks, firing holes and burn were everywhere, and which Spidey continue to turn all over till..)

Spider-man: GAH!

(Startle by the sudden frightful appearance of the Streak dead glared at him which make Spidey back up abit but strangely, he seems to be burned and wreck also, didn't move or even a flinched. Until Spidey, slowly touching his helmet and in instant, bleeds out a black blood right out of his armor, following also, the armor start break apart till dies out with nothing resided in there.)

Spider-man: Now that's some really scary way to get scraps.

Zorra: Spider-man, Is it safe now.

Spider-man: Yeah. Pretty safe now

(Spidey move aside to give them a lift out from the hole.)

Agent green: Wow, what a mess, and all it takes is a little bitty shiny metal ball of death.

Agent red: That's kinda put it in mildly

Zorra: Time ticking, boys, let's move.

Agent red: Over there.

* * *

(The team went out the armory and headed to the hallway while avoiding any stray Grunts patrolling the fortress as they prepared their weapon and webbing, but the Grunts most of them were outside, making a loud and rumbling noise if they're having a hard time as they get their butt kick by something that's big, powerful and maybe even ruthless than they are.)

Agent green: Big rumble.

Spider-man: What is going on out there?

Agent red: Whatever that is, it sounded pretty angry.

GRROOAAR!

Agent green: Really scary angry.

Zorra: A little safety care taking for amount of time we'll need to distract them out of the compound for most.

(The teams then continue heading to the gate while using Spidey's device radar linked with his spider sense able him to full focus on locating the gate via amazing x-ray over his surroundings.)

Spider-man: Over there, turn left!

(The gang take a left turn as Spidey instructed on a door to long stairs through downward, then Spidey halt as he sees a laser line all the way down.)

Spider-man: There's a lot security laser all the way down and some of them had lethal cutting ability.

Agent red: But that's the only way to the gate, right?

Zorra: Spidey, there's an EMP wave blast on the device that could help knock the laser off for short while.

Spider-man: How short?

Zorra: About 200 nano-second.

Agent green: Ehh..

Zorra: Less than 10 second or more, so gotta make it count.

Agent red: Really?

* * *

Spider-man: Okay guys, follow my back, 3, 2, 1..

(Spidey and the team jump off the ledge, dive-bomb through the depth of stairs, closing into the laser but in close moment, Spidey push the EMP screen button, frying out the circuitry, shutting down the laser line and giving freefalling pass to get through into the depth but not for long as the base backup generator is starting to back up again at any nanosec.)

Agent green: So how much deep is there?!

Spider-man: Only I knew of is the gate is right below us, literally far below!

Agent red: Hey, Watch out!

(Then one of the lasers almost cut through Agent green during coalition if not safely shoved off by Agent red.)

Agent red: Keep your arm at thigh!

Agent green: Gah! Oh my gosh! I almost cut my body in half! Literally!

Zorra: The power went back on faster then it supposed to! We have to hurry!

Agent green: Easy for you to say! We're barely catching on the speed! EOUW!

(Another laser below them almost slashed through green to half.)

Agent green: Whoa! THIS IS GETTING CRAZY!

Agent red: The laser beginning popping out at everywhere! We won't be able to keep this up if one of us caught by it!

Agent green: Or EVEN OUR OWN BODY ORGAN!

Zorra: Keep it focus, guys! We're almost home!

Agent red: What make you sure to say that?!

Spider-man: HANG ON!

(Spidey shot a web-line on Zorra, #1 and #2 as he pull and held close to him altogether, he then shot another web to zip lined various port railing and wall, helps to make it go faster and deeper as the laser getting increasingly beamed on all over the layering.)

Agent green: HOW MUCH DEEPER THIS THING CAN..WOAH!

(Spidey kept pushing in the web-zipped while held on the three agent close to his body, as hard and fast enough as the laser began closing in their opening)

Agent green: OOH MAN! WE ARE SO SLICED PIZZA TURF NOW!

Spider-man: At least stop squirming a lot, will ya?!

Zorra: Spider, downfront!

(Spidey sees an air vent that Zorra pointed right close to the level floors, as his spider-sense went on high jolt when he sees at the bottom depth, a giant wide ray of death began to rising in with no gap or lodge to escape from.)

Agent green: WHAT THE HECK IS..

TWHIP!

(Spidey fastly web-zipped and kick through the vent as they went in time before the silo-size ray disintegrated them. then, as they're in, they tumbling while slide under the slippery downward yet tight duct as they going and bashing around with zig-zag turning painfully till they crash through the exit vent and splash down a watery pool of an unknown closed dark room; Spidey came out first and roughly hit the water lying still, then Agent green following Agent red and finally Zorra landed on top them, although the agent kinda topple Spidey underneath.)

* * *

Zorra: Is everyone alright?

Agent green: Yeah, limb alright, organ, bone and other appendance seem a okay.

Spidey: That right, Green hunk, Now can you please get off of me?!

Zorra: Oh sorry, Spidey

Spider-man: And euw, what's with this water? It all sticky and slimy..

Agent green: Oh man! Please someone tell me not to freak out cuz if this what I think it is..

Agent red: It's not, Bro, its some kind of cooling liquid used to prevent an overheating processing machinery

Agent green: Oh. Okay then, but what machinery?

VHZOOM!

Agent red: What was that?

Spider-man: The gate.

THOOM!

Zorra: It came from there, let's move

(The team went into the tunnel to follow the loud buzzing sound went, then they come close near the exhaust vent that led the liquid to drained. They stop for a moment as the liquid began to came off on top and splashed till zero icing on the surface then it breaks out into a regular liquid again in a matter of second.)

Agent green: Now that's I call an instant freezing

KLANG!

?: Watch it, you dolt, it's very sensitive to make even one scratch

Spider-man: Wait, I think that loud grungy voice.

(Spidey then crawled on the ceiling tunnel next to the front vent as he look out at the person he knows and is a yellow floating machine that bounded a cyborg which have a giant human face that is too big to match his arm and leg.)

* * *

Spider-man: MODOK

AIM Scientist: Sir, we currently on the decreasing capacity on the portal matrix, the cooling generator won't be able to suppress on more transferring the cube without overloading the system flux.

BOOM!

MODOK: Not to mention about the sudden nuisance attempt that been going on uncountable of time and RESOURCES! (Banging his hand on the wall out of frustration.) BAM!

AIM Scientist: Indeed we do sir, but we actually did operating it over at least a couple of months ago.

MODOK: Whatever, just as long they don't disturb our work over pitiful manner that had up there.

AIM Scientist: Indeed sir, indeed.

Spider-man: But I wouldn't count on it, blob face.

(MODOK and the scientist continue moving along, carrying a baggage contain many cooling liquid to be added the machine. then they reach to the big entrance mechanic door that been guarded by 2 stories high Sentinel Grunt as they see and permitted to enter to their lab facility where they had proceeding machination to send some of powered prisoner through a giant circular tech machine of the special coordinated dimensional kind to the high max security prison.)

MODOK: Report.

AIM Scientist #2: Transferring going good and steady although the temperature on the gate does give abit distortion over the journey but no problem over the ending.

MODOK: Good, just make sure this prisoner is lock on tight and forever entombed to their new home, hahahaha

AIM Scientist #3: Yes sir, Powering up

(As scientist pulling the lever up on the console, the gate started its power as the string electric mist of energy swarming over the hole of the circle, opening up its gateway to the prison.)

AIM Scientist #1: Load ups the tank, we need the temperature in stable rate, or else, the gate will literally melted.

AIM Scientist: yes sir

(Behind the container, Spidey and the team managed get inside while following the crew with stealth mode. As they scoop the enemy territory, Spidey notice something strange on the floating long line of big cubed like compartment.)

Spider-man: What is that thing?

Zorra: Cell cube, is where they put the special ability or power like prisoner placed and trapped inside as the time motion stop moment literally.

Spider-man: Wait, you mean to say they been frozen inside there?

Zorra: Without knowing or any feeling while they been imprisoned

Spider-man: Oh man, this is..Okay what's the plan for busting them all out from here?

Zorra: That's easy, we just use this.

* * *

TING TING.

(Another of Zorra's silver pebble bouncing forward till at one of AIM scientist's feet as it attracts attention to look upon.)

AIM scientist #3: Hmm? What th..

POW!

(The pebble immediately bounce off and knock right the scientist's chin, which alerting them as more of the pebble began bouncing around and ricochet all over, hitting on everything include knock off of some scientist off their ground that only left..)

MODOK: What is the meaning of..

(One of pebble flying close to strike down MODOK, but he activating his magnetic flux that stop the pebble from ricocheting and levitate still on the spot as MODOK inspect the thing.)

MODOK: Why, I know this contraption piece of tin anywhere!

(MODOK fire out a shockwave of high frequency sound that disabling and literally destroy the pebble, but also gave some painful sounding effect on the organic life and that include disrupting some little electrical wiring on the machine, even the team's stealth system short-circuited, revert them visible again.)

Agent green: Oh boy.

MODOK: ARMOR! And the spider!

Agent red: Here we go.

(MODOK raise the alarm through the button on his chair, alerting for every Grunt and villain's henchmen storm in quickly.)

MODOK: AIM! Subdue them and do not let them live for seeing this event going!

Agent green: Well what now guys?

(AIM Scientist armed their weapon and targeting at them.)

Spider-man: Scramble!

* * *

AIM Scientist #1: FIRE!

(AIM open the fire on the team while they spread out to different area spot and try strike them down individually somehow: Spidey web-swinging avoiding the gun fire and MODOK'S firing headband in mid-air, he then webs to tangle few of the AIM and trapped them down. Zorra swiftly run fast enough to dodge out any of the AIM's firing strike and attack them with few of her martial art ability till they disable to do no more harm. Agent red were surrounded by circled group of AIM aiming all at him, Agent red doesn't seems to be intimidated by the tight situation he got into as he stiltedly calm until one of the AIM recklessly fires out at red, but he quickly duck out and instead hitting their own men down.)

AIM scientist #1: You fool!

Agent red: My turn

(Red unleash his move by stack out his weapon pair of baton stick from each hand socket, strikingly attack, bash and clubbing every AIM he caught on as they all down and their weapon broke apart. Then finally, Green having a problem against the AIM that kept on firing him even bombing him with bazooka as he ran trying to take cover.)

Agent Green: Aw geez, way to make a move for an ARMOR elite agent to fight off a bunch of heavy armed nerdy beekeeper.

Spider-man: Green dude! Clear out!

(Spidey then still been chase around by MODOK as he's angrily firing him constantly until Spidey caught hit by one of his plasma, force him to land stick on the wall.)

Spider-man: OUW! Hey, I just got this suit upgraded okay!

MODOK: Do I really care?

VHZOOM

Spider-man: WOAH!

(MODOK fires his ray again while Spidey quickly dodging out of the blast and make a run past from his firing rage.)

Spider-man: Geez, so stiff!

Agent Green: Spider-man! This way!

(Spidey then join up with Green as they ridiculously running away from the explosive mob of angry MODOK and AIM's heavy assault squad.)

* * *

Agent Green:Hey, can you use that bracelet that the genius boy gave you against them?

Spider-man: I tried! It didn't respond, the EMP must've jammed during the fall! Is there anything in that belt that we can use against that flying big megalomaniac face there?

Agent Green: Uuh Let me check

(Green opens his belt's compartment pack and check to see what he's got.)

Agent Green: Hmm No, no, nop , nu uh, nap.

Spider-man: Can you hurry up already?

Agent green: I'm trying! I..Got it!

(Green finally pick a weapon he choose and is a little needle pointed gun?)

Spider-man: What's that? A micro-peashooter?

Agent Green: No, It's..

BLAM!

(Green instantly fires the "micro-peashooter" at the AIM and blasted them all out of commission with no more chasing and firing them again, although, the duo were hurling across the floor due the powerful push from the micro gun's recoil.)

Spider-man: Ow..Dude, I think you got'em

Green: Gha yeah, you know it. Noisy cricket, does it every time.

(Spidey and green try to get up, one of the AIMs somehow survive and vengefully pick up a plasma launcher, lock on the two and ready to..)

* * *

BONK!

(Quickly knock down thanks to red's baton flies straight at the side of the head.)

Agent red: Settle down

Zorra: Everyone alive?

Spider-man: Yeah.

Agent Green: I'm good, good as green hehe

Agent red: Presented

Spider-man: I think we got the all clear, now all we have to do is..

BOOM!

* * *

MODOK: GRAAWW!

(MODOK angrily rocketed out from the rubble as he mid-airing right above them.)

Spider-man: Oh speak of a devil, almost forgot about him

MODOK: You have done a terrible mistake for coming here and attacking us like this. Have you not realized that you just digging up your grave even deeper?

Spider-man: you're one to talk, so here's the low down, either you give us the passage to the prison or we just gonna force you to do it even its involving scraping your big butt processor brain out, your choice.

Agent Green: Yeah, but we actually gotta escape through emergency OUW!

(Red slap on the back of green's head to stop yapping on the detail.)

Agent red: Zip it

MODOK: Oh you will, you'll fight, you'll force, and indefinite, while the grunt is currently busy to whatever oblivion matter that you give them on top side, but know this, is not about how you willing to go over that place.

(In a blink of his glowing eye, MODOK's chair and body is shifting to transform from shape and mechanism that start up with forming a torso equipped with a similar repulsor ray on the chest then the leg armed with rocket launcher and 2 long spike on it feet's each end, and finally, the arm filled with laser weaponry and also an hammering fist that could crush anything in sight.)

MODOK: Is about how you people could figure out to get there AFTER THIS!

Agent Green: Woah. Didn't really see that coming.

(Zorra's comm link suddenly ringing and immediately answered.)

Zorra: Yes? Yeah we did get in, but we might need a little more time to improvise the plan again

BOOM!

(A huge explosion just occurred from the top, cause the roof of the chamber to weaken and cracked till it fall down right above them.)

Agent green: Or better yet, things got alotFASTERWAYTODIEOFF! KYAAH!

(The rubble hit down, unknowingly if it buried them or also with MODOK as everything went black.)


End file.
